Grief for Griff
by ADdude
Summary: Leo and Una are mourning Griff after he vanished during the blitz but then a strange Doctor enter Into the Mystic


Grief Over Griff

Summary:Leo and Una are mourning Griff after he vanished during the blitz but then a strange Doctor enter Into the Mystic

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or Doctor Who

Leo and Una opened up the shop like they had every night before. The war had been over but they both still expect Griff to walk in. No one had seen or heard of Griff since the Battle of Britain when he went of with a gargoyle to fight off the Nazis. It was not easy not knowing that what happened to Griff. Leo hung a portrait of Griff up on the wall of the shop, it was their memorial for him nothing like the statue that was erected for them but it helped them remember. Una could still remember when she and Leo went off to see the statue. It was a statue of a british fighter plane with Griff standing on one side and the gargoyle Goliath on the other side. The only solace the clan had when performing the Wind Ceremony for Griff was that he died a hero.

But the war was over now and things were getting back to normal. Una and Leo opened the shop, though business was slow not many people were going out, everyone was still getting used to the peace after the war. It was difficult for both of them to return to the shop, it was the last place where they saw Griff and it hurt so much to be reminded.

Then a strange man entered the shop. Una stared at him, he looked like a young man but something about him seemed older. He was a strange young man, he had had flopish dark hair, he wore black pant, and a tweed jacket with a blue bow tie. Una thought to herself 'why was he wearing a bow tie?'

"So this is Into The Mystic" The man said more of a statement than a question.

His eyes darted back and forth taking in the whole shop. His eyes were drawn to the two shop keepers, both wearing dark robes but no one would really pay attention to that instead paid attention to their head.

"Hello Welcome to Into the Mystic" said the Una

She looked like unicorn with flowing blonde hair.

"Yes welcome" said Leo

He he had a head like a lion with light brown mane.

As the man looked into at them, there wasn't a hint of of surprise by their appearance.

"I can't help but notice you staring at our mask" Una began

"Those aren't mask." The man told them "You two are Gargoyles."

Leo and Una looked at each other wondering how to react.

"It's been many years since a human realized these weren't mask." Leo commented

"Well I'm not exactly human and by that I mean I am not remotely human. I'm the Doctor."

"Are you one of Oberon's Children?" Una asked

"No, I'm not."

"You certainly sound english." Leo pointed out

"Oh the accent" The Doctor commented "Just something I picked up. I'm not from around here."

"So then who are you?" Una asked

The Doctor looked at the portrait of Griff hanging "Like I said I'm the Doctor and who is this?"

"That was Griff." Leo said in a somber tone "He.."

"He died during the war." The Doctor finished "I saw the statue. I'm sorry."

"It appears that you didn't come to shop." Una told him

"Right, I didn't, Una Leo." He told them

"How did you you know our names?" Leo asked

"You told me" The Doctor said as it were the most obvious thing

"No, we didn't"

"Don't worry you figure that one out later. I just came by to give you a message. You won't be seeing Griff any time soon."

"He's still alive?" Una asked almost hopeful

"He's not around, let me put it like that. Griff left doing what he thought was right."

"That's what got him killed." Una put it bluntly anger in her voice

"Yes, that's why he isn't around anymore. But he's a Gargoyle, he no sooner could stop protecting than he could stop breathing the air. Isn't that the old saying?"

Leo was surprised "You sound like Old Pog, our rockery father."

"He is a smart of bird." The Doctor said before chuckling to himself remembering the old griffin like gargoyle

"Griff went out with Goliath to protect people. He died a hero."

"If Goliath never came-" Una began

"No, don't say it" Leo stopped her "He went out with Griff and they both died heroes." Leo remembered some of the things that he heard those Nazis did and was so much prouder of Griff for fighting them

"If we just went-" Una said

"Don't!" The Doctor said sitting down on a nearby chair crossing his legs "You can't think on what could have been. I've been through war and know what it's like to have the war take people you loved away from you. If you went out there you might have died. I know your clan isn't protect London like you used to, I'm no telling you to, if you think you should take care of this shop then do that. But don't think of the past, you can't change history so there is no point in wallowing in it. You can't wallow in his absence, he wouldn't want you to."

Una watched him and noticed a sincerity in his voice. He did know their pain, of losing someone in war and it made her trust him.

Leo took her hand "He's right. we will mourn Griff as long as we have to but we will then we have to keep living."

"You're right Leo." Una told him

Then both Gargoyles turned to see the Doctor making faces to a mask on the wall.

"Oh good" he told them "Well I'll be off. I'll be seeing you or you'll be seeing me. It's all a bit wibbly."

He walked out the door and headed out to the streets. Leo and Una looked out the window to see him walk away.

"What a strange young man" Una commented

"Yes, and who wears a bow tie?" Leo added

Neither noticed they were still holding hands.

Back in his wonderful Tardis which he parked next to the statue he walked in to find Amy and Rory waiting for him.

"Didn't you go out?" The Doctor questioned

"You go running out telling us nothing but you have to give a message and that were in post War World two Soho London."

"Don't worry I'm done. I had to go to a shop. You see a friend of mine that goes by Brooklyn, he's a gargoyle."

"Not much of a looker,eh?" Amy commented

"Well he has a beak. I think it's not a bad look for him, Katana doesn't mind it, but I could see certain people not find it the best look."

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Rory remarked

"Not that" The Doctor said pointing to Rory's nose "He's an actual Gargoyle. He has an a son called Nashville, and he has a girlfriend in London called Lunette. She's a cute little pony gargoyle, with a horn and freckles. Anyway they asked me to take the clan to London to visit them. There two Gargoyles Una and Leo told me they saw me before but I never meet them before, so I would have to go back in time to talk to them. I would have done it then but a robot Gargoyle named Coldsteel attacked. He had some issues with his brother, it all was very complicated, sounds like something out of Othello. So now I finished up here, Leo and Una will deal with their grief for Griff, Lunette will be born later and all is right with the world."

The Doctor walked around the tardis counsel pressing button and pulling levers seemingly randomly.

"Ok were do you want to go next?" The Doctor said smiling

Authors Notes: So tell me what you think. Review!


End file.
